Rebobinar
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Y para Lucy todo se ennegrece, quebrándosele los pulmones. Sueña con un mundo con amor, otra oportunidad para ambos. Porque en ese otro universo él es la oscuridad encarnada y ella una luz moribunda, que se extingue. Y si gira un poco el rostro el cuello se le quebraría en dos y descubriría al diablo en cuerpo de ángel en el patio. *Three shot* . *Mirai!RoLu*
1. I

**Renuncia:** el cambio de identidad ha sido infructuoso, yo sigo siendo yo y Hiro Mashima, una perra.

**Prompt:** Cuando todo deja de tener sentido [Minivicios]

**Advertencias generales:** temas sexuales (leves pero ahí están), muertes de personajes y angst. Mucho angst. ¿Diría que es más o menos fiel al canon y todo el rollo de Eclipse aunque en AU? Posible Dark Fic.

Pasado eso, es mi primer fic de la pareja porque son re bonitos (?) y mi nueva OTP. Un Three shot que con algo de suerte terminaré en el 2018.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte: Las estrellas lloran tu nombre<strong>

"We only said goodbye with words  
>I died a hundred times<br>You go back to her  
>And I go back to us".<p>

_Back to Black; Amy Winehouse_.

**i.**

**E**n otro universo diferente Lucy Heartfilia es una maga celestial que ha venido ganándose la amistad de muchos. Su sonrisa es un sol de noche y trata de mantener un ánimo optimista mientras lucha al lado de sus camaradas, salvando sueños y vidas. Y hay polvo estelar, en sus cabellos y sus ojos y sus manos (me desvanezco, lo hago) y un látigo que conduce a las nebulosas.

En ése universo alterno Lucy es la mejor amiga de un dragón de fuego, el cual la llama «Luce» de una forma muy dulce y la hace sentir especial; también es la rival de amor de la lluvia y _Lucy-san, no perderé ante usted_. Habla con los gatos, y estos le responden. Y es resguardada por diez guardianes del zodiaco, y por todo eso Lucy es feliz, infinitamente feliz.

Cree que la fuerza más poderosa de todas es algo efímero pero poderoso, y muy muy antiguo (adivina adivinador). Y aunque va contra todo sentido común continúa creyéndolo, aunque le duela —y lo hace— cuando todo empieza a desmoronarse y el color en el mundo se borra muy lentamente, siendo reemplazado por negro. Ya no quedan esperanzas. El orden se ha alterado y _no, no debería ser así. Piedad_.

Lucy ve a sus amigos perecer, por culpa de él. Y Lucy lo odia. Y se araña los brazos con violencia, pintándose la piel de un tono rojizo el cual le recuerda a sus ojos. Y solloza, abrazándose, más, más, más.

Murmura «Hace frío, Natsu. Estás muy frío».

Porque en ese otro universo él es la oscuridad encarnada y ella una luz moribunda, que se extingue. Y es pisoteada vilmente. Machacando sus anhelos.

Y para Lucy todo se ennegrece, quebrándosele los pulmones y el corazón. Sueña con un mundo con amor, otra oportunidad para ambos.

Pero

(— Eres patética.)

No le llega su voz.

**ii.**

Los párpados le pesan, revolotean sus pestañas. Lucy grita de pronto, sin motivo.

(— Regresa en el tiempo, por nosotros, regresa, regresa, regresa).

Mira el departamento con aire desconcertado y siente la boca seca. En el buró yacen las llaves, diez de oro y otras tantas de plata. Su ventana abierta, con el aire entrando sin permiso.

No recuerda cómo se llama debido a la confusión.

(— Lucy).

Y la soledad a su alrededor le asfixia. Asemeja un par de manos (de hombre, un muchacho). Si se esfuerza lo suficiente puede ver su silueta, y no entiende, pero la consume un miedo atroz y vuelve a dormir, entre hipidos.

(— Regresa).

(— Por favor).

**iii.**

Entonces Lucy Heartfilia tiene dieciséis años, el pelo hecho jirones y arreglado en un medio chongo que se deshace mientras intenta lidiar con el policía que quiere ponerle una infracción por estacionar su bicicleta en un lugar designado para ancianos. Frunce el ceño y hace muecas, conteniéndose de armar un escándalo y empeorar el asunto.

— Señor, no hay ninguna señal. Ya se lo dije. Tengo prisa, llegaré tarde al colegio.

— Me veo en la necesidad de confiscar su vehículo, señorita…

_Es una maldita bici. Con todo respeto, váyase al demonio_.

Se muerde la lengua y piensa qué bonito sería si tuviese poderes, o magia, o alguna de esas fantasías. Es un (martirio) fastidio y cuenta los minutos para que se acabe.

— Bájese del vehículo.

— Bueno, ya está, yo… —se calla. Lucy jamás suele cerrar la boca, le encanta parlotear como ave herida que cuenta sus hazañas antes de irse. Pero parece que le han sellado los labios con resistol, en cuanto lo mira, enmudece.

Es

(Malo, terrible, aparta la vista, no oses tocarlo)

Intimidante. Con la melena azabache recogida en una coleta, y un par de libros desparramándose en la mochila tras su espalda. Hay otro chico acompañándole, uno rubio. Y este asiente a sus palabras, a Lucy le pica el brazo derecho, punzadas inquietas. Arde.

(— Aléjate, aléjate, _Lucyyyyyyy_)

Pedalea, importándole nada el policía, derrapa por la acera y lo alcanza casi por casualidad. Él la nota, no cambia su expresión. Lucy sonríe.

— E-Ey, hola.

_Vine para que me destruyas_.

El reloj se detiene. Un segundo. No hay oportunidad de dar marcha atrás.

**iv.**

Así que va a la heladería, transcurrida la tarde, y después de huir del anciano y sus irrefrenables ganas de quitarle la bicicleta le da sorbos a una malteada de chocolate, sumida en un prologando silencio y sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Lu-chan?

— Eh —hace círculos con el popote y ladea la cabeza. Susurra la lista de cosas que hizo por inercia. _Despertar. Desayunar. Arreglar mis cuadernos. Cerrar el departamento. Bajar las escaleras. Perfilar en mi mente el rostro del desconocido. Tomar notas en el colegio. Pensarlo más. Guardar la boleta de calificaciones perfectas. Él, él tiene una mirada muy bonita…_

Tose. Levy alza una ceja, inquisitiva.

— Lo siento. Me distraje.

Ninguna de las dos comenta nada.

**v.**

Lucy no tiene idea de por qué la persiguen motas bermejas que se expanden y contraen y repiten el proceso si le provoca por mirar en dirección al patio que está fuera de su casa.

Hay un perro labrador jugueteando ahí, mientras el café se calienta en la tetera (Lucy odia el café, pero es incomprensible, es un impulso, similar a cuando se atrevió a buscar al desconocido en la calle y de pronto los ladridos se intensifican y le escosen las pupilas, como agujas que se encajan).

_Retrocede, uno, dos, veinte, setenta, cien, dos mil pasos_.

La casa está sumida en silencio y es hiriente y depresivo. Pero está acostumbrada a ello, porque en esa vida no es la hija de una familia prestigiosa ni tiene espíritus comprensivos. Sólo una madre y un padre enterrados en el cementerio, tumbas separadas y lejanas; y la sensación de que todo va en picada.

Estira los dedos y acaricia la desesperación más pura. Y si gira un poco el rostro (el cuello se le quiebra en dos) descubriría al diablo en cuerpo de ángel en el patio. Vacilante.

El animal ladra con más fuerza. Y de pronto, calla. Lucy devuelve su vista al cristal, ya no hay perro, ni joven. Sólo pasto mal podado y un hoyo creciendo en el interior de su estómago. Un parpadeo basta para notar que el canino ha regresado y está tumbado en el pasto, y "Señor Misterio" (Cheney) le rasca detrás de las orejas. Lucy se conmueve. Le sonríe. Ignora los avisos de su cuerpo para que escape, ahora o nunca.

(— Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, me asusta que no te duela lo suficiente).

Porque él es una sombra.

Y como tal, va a acabar con ella.

Siempre lo hace.


	2. II

Traigo continuación de esta cosa depresiva y rara. Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows. Sois lo más :D

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda parte: Las sombras ríen tus desgracias<strong>

"Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
>So I don't know what's real and what's not<br>Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
>So I can't trust myself anymore".<p>

_Going Under; Evanescence_.

**i.**

**L**ucy tiene diecisiete la _primera vez_ que lo conoce.

Es acompañado por un chico-sol y no destaca, o más bien, aparenta no buscar destacar. No obstante, Lucy se fija en él. Como una polilla siendo llamada por el fuego—uno avasallante y hosco que parece perforarla a través de unas pupilas carmesí y la pone en extremo nerviosa.

Los latidos le martillean los tímpanos, al punto en que está segura de que le estallaran; y las piernas y brazos le fallan. Es puro caos corporal y no sabe si debe preocuparse, llamar a un médico o (apartarse de él) dejarlo pasar, que la sensación se vaya sola.

(Sola, sola, _sola_, completamente sola).

Lucy se remoja los labios mientras el chico-sol, que en realidad es un dragón como Natsu, encara a este, que le observa ceñudo desde el suelo con cada centímetro que disminuye entre sus rostros. Lucy tiene el súbito y descabellado pensamiento de que esos dos _bien podrían_ estar besándose, más lo desecha y posa su vista en él. En el chico que le recuerda a una taza de café sin azúcar —demasiado amargo. Y tan, tan misterioso.

Igual que un libro antiguo implorando que le quiten el polvo de encima. Un libro de magia (prohibida).

Ella es consciente de que con ciertas cosas es mejor no jugar. Es consciente.

Sólo que

— Vamos Sting, debemos volver.

él la mira, a ella, una maga de Fairy Tail, insignificante si la comparan con Erza Scarlet o Mirajane Strauss; pero maga al fin y al cabo. Y esos ojos, que parecen ver más allá de su alma, le provocan un mareo. Lucy siente un revoltijo en el estómago, se le revuelve y contrae y es todo dolor y muecas que se esfuerza en ocultar porque no puede demostrar debilidad ante los que serán sus oponentes en la arena y—Rogue enfoca su atención en una de las lamparillas que flotan afuera de una casa. Puede respirar tranquila.

De momento.

— Son unos capullos —comenta Natsu con mala cara, en cuanto caminan de regreso a la posada donde se hospedan. Quiere asentir y darle la razón, que ese par es orgulloso y un obstáculo, no, una _amenaza_. No lo consigue. Es todo Rogue Cheney, discreto, silencioso, oscuro, atrayente (asesino). Y Lucy se cuestiona por qué se siente así, por qué no experimentó antes esas ansias de derretirse ante alguien más.

No es que sea precisamente bueno, o agradable. No. Es más como un presagio.

Antes de que se percate el reloj de Crocus marca las doce en punto y las preliminares de los Juegos inician.

**ii.**

Lucy tiene dieciocho la _segunda vez_ que lo conoce.

Recuerda los Juegos Mágicos. El comienzo tambaleante que tuvieron, el cómo se recuperaron poco a poco, cuando la audiencia era suya por completo, los magos de demás gremios cayendo ante su poder y fe irrevocables. La sensación que la llenó ante lo que aparentaba una victoria fácil para Fairy Tail y las sonrisas de todos sus amigos y familia, _su familia_.

Y luego eso. Ella y Yukino, ambas poseedoras de las llaves doradas, siendo capturadas. Un plan demente y psicótico para liberar a los dragones (los verdaderos y antiguos) a favor de Zeref. Ellos fracasando en impedirlo. Y muchos rugidos, rugidos que te hielan los huesos y alas desplegándose y garras. Muerte. Muerte por doquier.

Lamia Scale. Blue Pegasus. Mermaid Hell. Todos, yéndose. Abandonando la vida de sus cuerpos fríos y adornados con cortes, moretones y cicatrices que ya no van a sanarse.

Recuerda que Fairy Tail es de los pocos que dan batalla, que no se rinden, al principio. Recuerda que Sabertooth también estaba ahí, corriendo entre los escombros y fuego que descendía del cielo. Que intentaron luchar y ganar, que no lo lograron. Que Laxus ordenó una retirada y Natsu la cargó pese a sus protestas y chillidos de que no debían desistir y Fiore se sumió lentamente en la devastación infinita.

Fairy Tail y Sabertooth tomaron rumbos separados. Lucy les vio alejarse y lo vio a _él_ darles un último vistazo.

Después fue muy confuso, piensa ella. Vagaron sin rumbo fijo, buscando gente que se les uniera y salvando a todo aquel que les fuera posible auxiliar. Perdieron camaradas, sí, como es predecible en cualquier guerra. Lucy lloró a raudales igual. Transcurrió un año. Y entonces se reencontraron, Sabertooth y Fairy Tail. Sólo que eran un pedazo de que lo que fueron en antaño. Un pedazo mancillado y frágil. _Inestable_.

Frosch estaba herido.

Frosch iba a perecer. Y todos, excepto Rogue, aceptaron asimilarlo.

— Él es fuerte, él es mi amigo, él… —sus puños golpearon los restos de un edificio, Rogue contuvo un sollozo.

Y Lucy nuevamente lo percibió. Ese augurio terrible. Desolación perenne. Un hilo que le fue envolviendo, todo ante una impotente Lucy que no era capaz de hacer nada, un hilo negro, podrido, que acababa con la escasa voluntad de Rogue conforme pasaban las semanas.

— Se curará, lo prometo.

(Por favor, no cedas a la maldad).

Rogue la miró. Estoico. Mugriento. Lucy se contuvo de huir a la seguridad que le propiciaban los brazos de Natsu.

— Tú eres Heartfilia.

Los temblores que la recorrieron ante su apellido siendo pronunciado por esa boca reseca le abofetearon. Cerró los ojos.

— Lo juro, Frosch vivirá. Yo misma le cuidaré —y titubeó. Y supo que era una mentira vil. Y Rogue también. Más se permitió el capricho de confiar.

Lucy tiene muy vívida la memoria de cuando Frosch cedió ante el hambre y heridas. La expresión de Rogue ante la noticia, el silencio que le precedió una noche, y la siguiente, y otra más. Mutismo descorazonador y un pánico irracional y salvaje que estando viva le comía las entrañas.

Porque frente a ella, estando presente, Rogue fue consumido por la pérdida. Y decidiendo que los demás no tenían el derecho de poseer lo que él no, Rogue acabó con todos. Siendo el primero el chico-sol, que era casi su hermano. Dejándola sobrevivir. A ella—sólo a ella.

— Me has mentido.

Lucy admiró el cadáver de Happy a sus pies descalzos.

— Juraste que le salvarías.

Avanzó sobre los restos de Erza.

— Y no lo cumpliste.

Se agachó a la altura del rostro impávido de Gray.

— Traidora, _zorra_.

Las lágrimas descendieron. Trazando un riachuelo de tristeza por sobre su piel.

— Mereces sufrir. Sabes. Sufrir tanto como yo, quizá más.

Extendió su palma hacia los cabellos de Natsu, cabellos que habían perdido esa tonalidad brillante y colorida.

— Detestable mentirosa.

La sangre seguía goteando del torso de Juvia.

Lucy boqueó, con frases inconexas que no salían, por mucho que se instara a ello. Y gimió, con la realidad abriéndose paso en su sistema nervioso, con los cadáveres en los alrededores (un hogar roto), y las moscas revoloteando en el aire. Lucy gimió y lloriqueó, rascando la tierra.

Rogue le acarició los cabellos con una sobrecogedora sutileza, provocándole un espasmo y las ganas de retorcerse ante su toque.

— Acabaste con ellos —balbuceó—. Acabaste con todos ellos —alzó la vista, sus ojos desprendiendo una chispa de incomprensión e ira—. ¿P-por qué?

Entonces Rogue la sujetó del mentón. Lucy no opuso resistencia.

Esa melena ya no era negra del todo, sino una especia de balance con el blanco. Pero sus irises, esos irises tenían la misma semejanza a un rubí. Piedra preciosa. El llanto de Lucy no cesaba.

— Eres linda cuando estás tan débil —sacó, de repente. Volvió a rozarle el pelo, con gentileza. Con dulzura.

(Ya que la primera magia es el amor).

(Aunque nadie dijo que este fuese bueno o sencillo).

(_Nadie_).

(Oh, qué crudo sentimiento).

Lucy permaneció inmóvil, incluso cuando Rogue la rodeó en un abrazo y rió contra su oreja.

— Por… qué —repitió. Rogue la empujó, imponiéndoles distancia, cayendo Lucy encima de un charco de sangre.

No lucía arrepentido.

— Porque añoro romperte, Heartfilia.

Aún se acuerda.

**iii.**

Lucy tiene diecinueve la _tercera vez_ que lo conoce. Que en realidad, es la primera, al menos con ese nuevo Rogue.

Ella aprende, por ejemplo, que él disfruta de otorgar falsa esperanza a los desafortunados que se cruzan con ellos. Fingiendo ser una especie de salvador—cuando no es otro sino la Parca usando un disfraz de humano. Considera que la niña que fue atrás les advertiría del peligro, tal vez; sin embargo, la Lucy actual no lo hace y guarda silencio ante las falsas ilusiones. Observando. Asimilando.

Rogue acaba de dislocar el hombro de un hombre común y corriente y Lucy le dedica un par de segundos para disculparse.

Rogue le corta la garganta a una joven de cierto gremio desconocido y Lucy se limita a rezar en su honor.

Rogue se detiene, da la vuelta, se le queda observando. Lucy le devuelve la mirada. Con abatimiento.

Aprende también que es ahí, en esos momentos inusualmente calmados tras la tempestad, donde él la toca. Una caricia en la mejilla, en el cabello. Nada exagerado. Al principio Lucy se resiste, gruñe y le escupe. Esa costumbre desaparece y pronto ya no le altera (en demasía). Son sus dedos recorriéndole con una ternura insultante y una media sonrisa socarrona y desalmada. Rogue ríe levemente y murmura:

— ¿Estás lo suficientemente estropeada? ¿Lo estás? —Y Lucy se resiste a contestarle.

El mimo se convierte en hostilidad. La tira al suelo. La cachetea. Le llama _maldita_. A veces supera el límite establecido y la besa, mordiéndole los labios hasta que se hinchen y a Lucy le ardan, igual que la existencia.

(Y ella le odia. Le detesta. Lo aborrece).

(Aún así)

— ¿Eres bellísima estando sucia y triste, te lo han comentado en alguna ocasión?

Él aspira su fragancia a flores marchitas, provocándole un estremecimiento. Lucy entierra las uñas en la ropa de Rogue. Solloza. Se quiebra. Él la observa indiferente.

(_Aún así_)

— Eres una buena chica. Sí. Una buena _mascota_. Adorable, como diría Yukino —prosigue. Antes de depositar los labios en su frente. Lucy se resquebraja otro tanto.

(Son lo único que le queda al otro en ese mundo).

**iv.**

Lucy a los diecinueve y medio conoce demasiadas facetas de Rogue. Está el muchacho asustado de perder a su exceed, el que implora por su vida y siente apego por sus camaradas. Está el prepotente miembro de Sabertooth, que lo da todo y más por el honor del gremio. Y luego está el sádico, el incomprendido. El que ella sigue cual cordero estúpido con anhelación enfermiza.

La respiración se le acelera y las manos de _ese_ Rogue le recorren el cuerpo. Lucy quiere desaparecer. Es que no comprende cómo han llegado a eso, cómo ella se rebajó a un nivel tan deplorable.

(Tocar, tocar, no hay necesidad de pensar, sólo de sentir).

Hay marcas púrpuras en su clavícula, en el cuello. Algunas son de mordidas, otras de golpes. No les distingue una diferencia.

Antes, próximamente. Qué más da. Llora tanto que un nuevo océano puede brotar de sus orbes sosegados.

— ¿Estás suficientemente estropeada?

Llora. Porque puede. Pues está viva. Ya que la risa se ha evaporado y pierde la cordura, minuto a minuto, y sin amigos ni casa sólo puede llorar.

— ¿Lo estás, eh?

— Sí —musita, con voz ronca.

(No).

— Me parece que no lo estás.

Es todo un manchón bermejo. Carne que se desprende. Huesos que suenan—como una melodía de piano. Aullidos silenciosos y una burla queda. Sucede demasiado rápido y Lucy no consigue gritar, sólo ver el brazo derecho separado de ella.

Y duele, duele harto, se desangra y convulsiona y Rogue la mira, oh, la está mirando, a ella. Patea el miembro como a una lata de basura y Lucy se queja, muda.

Irradia furia que deleita a Rogue y le hace sentirse hambriento.

— Ah. Mira qué preciosa eres, Heartfilia.

"Destruida y preciosa".

Lucy intenta ponerse en pie, cae. Los párpados le pesan, y la piel, y los pulmones y _por qué se nubla mi visión, no comprendo_.

De repente tiene sueño. Mucho sueño. Inhala, exhala. El aire la asfixia, o quizá son un par de manos en torno a su delgado cuello.

No ve a Rogue. Sólo hay sombras. Negrura absoluta, pintura que la mancha y la estropea y la ahoga.

_Negro, Negro, Negro, NEGRO_ por doquier.

Y una pregunta.

(¿Estás dispuesta a morir en nombre del amor?)

**v.**

— Disculpa.

Lucy tiene dieciséis la primera vez que lo conoce.

— ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

Sólo que son unos completos extraños y ella no tiene el valor para entablar una propia conversación con él. Encuentra maneras de que se topen, ya sea en la acera con la bici que el anciano quiso confiscarle, o en el patio del jardín mal podado en la mansión Heartfilia.

— ¿Nos hemos visto antes? —reitera ella. Él frunce el ceño y Lucy debe coserse una sonrisa, a costa de pinchazos. Guarda el hilar en su bolsillo derecho—. Me pareces… familiar.

— Tú no quieres conocerme —asegura Rogue, sin motivo, y con seriedad. Es muy franco y se escucha demasiado sincero como para tratarse de una broma. Lucy está de acuerdo. Más no se va. _Nunca_ se va.

— Cierto. Pero lo necesito —Rogue hace una mueca de confusión.

— ¿Y eso?

Hay un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Lucy. Sus sombras se extienden sobre el asfalto, entrelazándose. Responde, melancólica:

— Las estrellas no pueden brillar si el firmamento no es negro completamente.

Y para sus adentros.

_Una víctima no es nadie sin su verdugo_.


End file.
